In some applications, sentiment analysis is used to extract the attitude of a speaker or a writer with respect to a given topic. The sentiment analysis typically classifies the polarity of a given text. For example, the sentiment analysis can be used to determine whether the expressed opinion in the document or sentence is positive, negative, or neutral.